


Всадник

by LeeLana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Однажды маленький Фили захотел покататься на горном козле
Kudos: 3





	Всадник

фик написан по сюжету Lalayt и Рыбе-Лис ♥

Даин уже много лет не видел Торина, поэтому обрадовался, когда получил от него весточку, что он по делам будет в этих местах и может заглянуть к нему в гости. Правитель Железных холмов был настоящим гномом и от идеи повидаться с родичами никогда не отказывался. Так что он дописал к посланию кузена одно слово «Приезжай», тут же зачеркнул его, исправил на «Жду» и отправил птицу обратно.  
Советники настояли, чтобы встреча двух правителей гномьих родов состоялась в торжественной, официальной обстановке, и ему пришлось смириться. Даин не любил трон, поэтому редко на нем сидел, но ради такого дела взгромоздился на «холодную каменюку», как сам прозывал это орудие пытки. Впрочем, просидел он ровно столько времени, чтобы Торин со своими сопровождающими успел войти в тронный зал и советники сочли церемонию выполненной, а потом соскочил вниз и поспешил кузену навстречу:  
— Торин.  
В своих объятиях он мог задушить хоть кабана, но Торин довольно улыбнулся:  
— Ну привет тебе, Даин. Как дела?  
— Ну вот что ты сразу про дела? — возмутился он. — Забудь про них. И вообще, кто это у нас тут такая красивая?  
За спиной Торина, вернее, за его левым плечом стояла темноволосая гномка с синими глазами. Она хитро подмигивала Даину, что абсолютно не вязалось с ее гордой осанкой, дорогим платьем и множеством золотых украшений, что сияли в ее ушах, на волосах и груди.  
— Дис, сестренка! — С ней Даин обошелся понежнее, не стремясь сломать кости. — Молодец, что приехала, хоть присмотришь за этим букой!  
— Букой? — детский голос прозвучал для Даина неожиданно. Из-за пышной юбки Дис выглядывал любопытный гноменок, сверкая темными глазами. Впрочем, после вопроса он сразу же спрятался за спиной матери.  
— Дис, я чего-то про тебя не знаю? — ухмыльнулся Даин в пышные бело-рыжие усы. — У тебя сынишка?  
— И не один, — вздохнула она, вытолкнула из-за спины двух мальчишек, которые едва доходили ей до колена. — Фили, Кили, познакомьтесь с правителем Железных холмом Даином Железностопом.  
— К вашим услугам, — Даин склонился, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе. Светленький, который был постарше и повыше, поклонился в ответ и тут же шлепнул темненького, потому что тот замешкался с ответным поклоном, изумленно глядя на рыжие усы правителя. Впрочем, ответили они хором:  
— И мы — к вашим.  
— Ну вот и познакомились, — Даин протянул малышам руку, в которой тут же утонули две ладошки. — Проходите, располагайтесь, чувствуйте себя как дома!  
— Но не забывайте, что вы в гостях.  
— Дис, ну что ты такое говоришь! Мой дом — ваш!  
— А то, что эти непоседы тут же найдут себе приключений, если дать им волю. — Она присела, развернула к себе мальчишек, заставила смотреть себе в глаза: — Так, вести себя примерно, не шуметь, не баловаться, не теряться, не хулиганить… — Гномята кивали головами в такт ее словам, но явно не слушали. — Ну, что я только что сказала?  
— Не хулиганить, — ответил старший. — Мы обещаем, мама.  
Она с сомнением поглядела на них, покачала головой, но решила не продолжать. Даин, довольно щурясь, поглядел на нее с малышами, которые с любопытством осматривались по сторонам:  
— Дис, да ладно тебе! Пусть бегают где хотят, не жалко.  
— Даин, лучше не подговаривай их, сам же потом замучишься искать этих непосед, — Торин взял кузена за локоть. — Может, первый день они и будут тихими и послушными, потому что замок у тебя немаленький, да и место новое, но вот потом…  
Даин, повернувшись к Дис спиной, зашептал ему на ухо:  
— Торин, кто из них кто? Кто Фили, а кто… — Даин осекся и просительно посмотрел на Торина, тот усмехнулся:  
— Кили младший. Но они все равно вместе бегают, позовешь одного — придут оба.  
Даин обернулся к малышам. Дис что-то выговаривала Фили, тот согласно кивал головой, наматывая на палец прядку светлых волос, а сам в это время осматривал зал. Младший, уцепившись за юбку матери, устало вздыхал и тер глаза кулаком. Даин не удержался, пихнул кузена в бок локтем:  
— Торин, один спит на ходу.  
— Что? Кто?  
Оглянулся, подошел к сестре, что все еще поучала Фили, который уже тоскливо ковырял носком сапожка пол, и подхватил младшего племянника на руки. Даин тоже подошел к ним, погладил малыша по головке, пока Торин отводил ладошки от его лица:  
— Кили, не три глаза.  
Тот кивнул и тут же устроился у него на плече, сразу же задремав. Фили прикрыл рот рукой и сладко зевнул.  
— Эх, малышня. Дис, ваши комнаты — те самые, что были в прошлый раз, если ты не против. Хотя нет, тебе же надо с мальчишками? — Дис на это фыркнула, покачала головой и пошла из зала.  
— Они могут и в отдельной комнате, только чтобы рядом с нашими, — пожал плечами Торин, и Даин хлопнул его по спине, так что тот чуть не упал:  
— Устроим, не переживай. А ты иди ко мне, раз уж Торин забрал соню, — Даин легко подхватил Фили, тот охнул, немного испуганно глядя в его черные глаза. — Двалин, и ты тут! — только сейчас он рассмотрел друга Торина, крепко пожал его ладонь. Фили не упустил момент и по их рукам перебрался к Двалину, где тут же вцепился в бороду, чтобы не забрали обратно. Даин немного обиженно вздохнул.  
— Куда без меня? — Двалин погладил мальчишку по спутанным волосам. — Да не переживай, они за сегодня привыкнут, потом и сам захочешь — не избавишься от них.  
— Шило в одном месте?  
Двалин кивнул. Даин внимательно осмотрел мальчишку, словно искал это самое шило. Фили от смущения закопался в бороду Двалина еще глубже.  
— Что, у обоих? — не поверил Даин кузену. — Так не бывает!  
— Бывает, — он поглаживал Фили по спине и крепко прижимал к себе. — Сам скоро увидишь.  
— Двалин!  
— Иду, Торин, иду.  
Даин шел за кузенами с малышами на руках и думал, как же все меняется. Казалось, Торин и его друг после того нападения дракона, бегства, той битвы, после потери короля Трора и исчезновения Траина никогда не придут в себя. А теперь они качали гномят на руках и улыбались. Даин не сомневался, что и сказки эти суровые гномы научились рассказывать. Надо будет вечерком зайти послушать.

Он и зашел. Торин сидел на кровати вместе с младшим племянником, держа на коленях измусоленную, явно сто раз читанную книгу. Кили что-то настойчиво требовал, тыкая пальчиком в картинку, Торин стонал, закрыв лоб ладонью. Фили лежал на соседней кровати и сосредоточенно глядел на пламя свечи.  
— Ну что, как дела?  
— Даин, а ты знаешь, — Кили не стал церемониться, сразу перейдя в атаку, — как звали воинов Дарина?  
— Что? — опешил тот.  
— Ну, воинов Дарина, который отец гномов, у него было войско, как их звали? — тут же затараторил тот.  
— А, — Даин тянул время, чтобы не признаваться в том, что никогда не задумывался над этим вопросом. — Торин что, не знает?  
— Все, хватит, давай спать! — не выдержал Торин, захлопнул книгу, едва не прищемив палец Кили, и встал. Кили тут же уцепился за штаны и повис на нем, обиженно бормоча:  
— Не помнит он. Или не признается. — Кили вздохнул, начиная размазывать по лицу слезы, и Даин поспешил его отвлечь, раз уж Торин не хочет этого делать:  
— А ты у Фили спроси, видишь, как он их всех вспоминает, — Даин погладил по макушке сначала одного, потом другого. Фили удивленно посмотрел на него, хлопая светлыми ресницами. — Или ты не вспоминаешь, а спишь с открытыми глазами?  
— Не сплю. — Фили пожал плечами. — Мы с Торином вспомнили имена семидесяти трех гномов, но Кили хочет, чтобы их всех звали по-разному, а я столько имен не знаю.  
— Да? — Даин потер макушку, сочувственно похлопал Торина по плечу. — Тогда, Кили, тебе задание — придумать имена остальным. Сколько их там всего? Двести. Вот и придумывай!  
— Но я не знаю… — Кили опять стал тереть глаза, грозя разреветься. Торин не выдержал первым:  
— Тихо. Вот завтра пойдем в архив Даина, там посмотрим. И ты, Кили, запомнишь их всех, и чтобы потом не приставал ко мне.  
— Но я же… Фили, ты мне поможешь их всех запомнить?  
Фили кивнул, не оборачиваясь к брату, продолжая смотреть на огонь.  
— Все, спокойной ночи! — Даин потушил все свечи, кроме одной, которая стояла возле Фили и на которую он зачарованно глядел. — Спите.  
Они на цыпочках вышли в коридор, и он спросил у Торина:  
— Кстати, а где Дис?  
— Она ушла, сказала, что у нее какие-то дела с твоими кузинами. Но я думаю, что она просто устала возиться с мальчишками. Дорога была долгая и непростая.  
— Ты это, младшего поменьше балуй, — Даин усмехнулся, а Торин тоскливо вдохнул. — А вот старшего — побольше. Я тебе покажу, как.  
— Ага, только потом Дис нам с тобой уши пообрывает.  
— Да ладно, переживем. Пойдем, тоже поговорим. Как кузен с кузеном. И Двалина твоего найти надо, с ним тоже поговорить не помешает.  
— Если как в прошлый раз…  
— Да ничего не как в прошлый. Пиво в этот раз сам проверял, лично, вчера. И ничего.  
— Тебе с твоей головой, конечно, ничего.  
— Да с твоей тоже ничего не будет. Идем!  
— Мне утром к племянникам идти.  
— Дойдешь. Если что — провожу.  
И Даин, больше не слушая возражений кузена, потащил его под локоть в свои покои, где уже стояли несколько бутылок с самогонкой и пару бочонков пива.

Торин уже неделю гостил у кузена. За это время Фили и Кили и правда освоились, бегали по всем коридорам и залам, пугая железногорцев неожиданным появлением из-под стола, из-за угла, под ногами. Гномы, спешащие по делам, спотыкались о них, резко останавливались, чтобы не наступить на них и не отдавить руки-ноги, и шепотом ругались. Двалин и Торин ругались не шепотом, а от крика Дис так и вообще можно было оглохнуть.  
Даин не мог устоять перед двумя гномятами, которых хотелось и обнимать, и гладить по непослушным головам, и кормить сладким, и дарить всякие подарки. Вот как раз из-за подарка Дис первый раз и раскричалась. Фили сжимал в руках маленький ножик, смотрел на мать громадными глазами, в которых стояли слезы, а Дис наступала на кузена, тесня его в угол комнаты, и сердилась:  
— Да зачем ты ему такое даришь! Он ведь еще маленький, порежется, и воевать ему рано!  
— Не порежется, он парень сообразительный, не мелкотня, — отмахивался Даин. — И не воевать, им вон, яблоки можно чистить, да, Фили? Ты же любишь яблоки?  
— Он их терпеть не может, — нечаянно сдал брата Кили.  
— Вот именно! — Дис не унималась.  
На крик Дис примчался Торин, по привычке встал между ней и мальчишками, но она продолжала наступать на Даина:  
— Вам бы все воевать и драться! Одно слово — мужики!  
— Мам, — Фили протягивал ей ножичек в ножнах, которые сверкали на солнце. — На, возьми, только не ругайся. Не буду я воевать.  
— Как это — не будешь? — изумился Даин. — А если на Торина нападут, что, смотреть будешь?  
— Нет, — он качнул головой. — Я им дам кулаком по роже.  
— Фили! Не ругайся, — Дис обернулась к сыну и встретилась с братом. — Скажи ему, чтобы не смел!  
— Дис, хватит кричать на короля в присутствии его подданных! Ты Даина еще в угол поставь, — Торин так и не подпустил ее к сыну, не дал забрать подарок. Она посмотрела на брата, на кузена, на сыновей, которые несмело выглядывали из-за спины Торина, и поняла, что такую оборону не пробьет.  
— Мужчины, — фыркнула она и ушла. Торин погладил по голове Фили, который прижался к его ноге и жадно рассматривал ножичек. Кили залез Даину на шею и перебирал его косы.  
— А вообще ты попал, кузен, она теперь так просто не забудет ни ножичка, ни Фили, ни нашей мужской компании.  
— Ничего. Прорвемся, да, Фили? — он наклонился, едва не уронил Кили на пол, и поймал Фили за руку: — Ну что, пойдем учиться с ним обращаться?  
После тренировки Фили еще долго любовался, как пламя свечей отражается в сверкающем лезвии, и никак не хотел засыпать.

Одним солнечным днем Даин хвастался перед Торином своим стадом боевых козлов, которые бродили в загоне, жуя зеленую траву и греясь под летним солнцем.  
— Ты бы знал, как они скачут по всяким кручам. Если хочешь, можем опробовать, хоть сейчас!  
Торин погладил крутой рог ближайшего козла и отказался:  
— Не сейчас.  
— А что так? Сейчас — самое оно! Погода отличная, ты отдыхаешь, времени полно. Даже если сломаешь себе что-нибудь — мы тебя подлечим, все будет отлично, поехали!  
Торин все так же задумчиво полировал ладонью рог животного, который меланхолично жевал траву, и уже почти согласился, Даин видел это, как вдруг с той стороны загона поднялась суета. Гномы бегали, кричали и все время наклонялись, что-то выискивая под ногами животных. Торин торопливо подбежал к Дис, которая сжимала побелевшими пальцами жердь забора:  
— Что случилось?  
— Что за шум? Кого ищете? — Даин обнял ее за дрожащие плечи. Она резко развернулась и прошипела:  
— Если твои козлы раздавят моих мальчиков, то я тебя сама, собственноручно…  
— Да что случилось?  
— Мальчишки гуляли на поляне, а потом исчезли. Тропинка привела сюда. Мы думаем, что они забрались в загон, — пояснил один из гномов, который дергал себя за седые космы. Даин махнул своим:  
— Выпускайте козлов по одному, тихо, спокойно, не пугайте их. Найдем мы твоих непосед, успокойся, Дис.  
— Может, проще зайти туда и найти мальчишек?  
— Ты, Двалин, если пойдешь, сам напугаешь моих козлов, они ломанутся кто куда, вот тогда точно не найдем. Нет уж, выпускайте.  
— Не надо никого выпускать, — к ним торопливо подошел еще один гном, огненно-рыжий даже по сравнению с Даином.  
— С чего это, Дорин? — пробурчал тот, не оглядываясь, старательно высматривая темную и светлую макушки мальчишек в стаде своих козлов. — Нашел их, что ли?  
— Нашел. — Он повернулся к Дис, которая отцепилась от забора и с надеждой посмотрела на него. — Леди Дис, они в порядке. Они не дураки лезть страшным рогатым зверюгам под копыта. Они вместо этого пошли кормить свинок.  
— Моих боевых хряков? — Даин на миг потерял дар речи. — Это, по-твоему, лучше «рогатых зверюг»?  
— Ну, жрут хряки как обычные свиньи.  
— Если хоть один хряк тронет Фили или Кили, я его сразу же пущу на колбасу! — на Дис было страшно смотреть, и Дорин поспешил ее успокоить:  
— Ну что вы, эти мальчишки сам кого хочешь тронут, — поняв, что Дис шутки сейчас просто не понимает, пояснил: — Они просто кормят их, с ними мои братья, так что все в порядке.  
Дорин повел их к потерянным мальчишкам. Впрочем, те себя таковыми не считали. Кили свешиваясь с рук седого гнома, обеими ладошками за краешек держал лист капусты, скармливая его громадному черному свину. Фили под присмотром еще одного, рыжего, гнома гладил пятнистого вепря, который дожевывал пучок зелени, и осторожно трогал пальцем треугольное ухо. Свин хрюкал, сопел, но не был против.  
Дис подбежала к ним первой, только замахнулась, чтобы шлепнуть Фили чуть ниже спины, как он обернулся:  
— Мама, а мы тут свинок… — он не договорил, увернулся от руки матери, спрятался за гнома. — Мама? Ты что?  
— Я вам что сказала? Быть здесь, за ворота не выходить! — взбеленилась она.  
— Так мы и не выходили за ворота, — недоуменно пожал плечами Фили. — Тут же нет никаких ворот, правда, Борин?  
Рыжий гном, за ногами которого спрятался Фили, кивнул:  
— Леди Дис, тут и правда ничего такого нет. Хотите тоже свинок покормить? — быстро сменил он тему, потому что она вся побелела, и протянул ей кочан капусты, от которого отщипывал листочки для мальчишек. — Или покататься?  
— На свинке? — тут же встрял Кили который не понимал, почему мама сердится. — Правда можно покататься?  
— Нет, — отрезала Дис.  
— Можно, — кивнул рыжей бородой Даин. — Дорин, запряжешь?  
— Я сказала — нет!  
— Дис, да ладно тебе, они были послушными, за ворота не выходили, пусть потому, что их тут, этих ворот, нет. Но ведь не выходили. Да, Фили? — он подхватил мальчишку на руки, и тот сразу же спрятался под его густой рыжей бородой. — Дис, давай и правда покатаемся.  
— Я на свинье …  
— Это хряк. Или вепрь. Но не свинья, — встрял Борин.  
— …кататься не буду!  
— А я думал, твоя мамка боевая, раньше она бы согласилась, — бормотал Даин в бороду, где прятался Фили. Он, не обращая внимания на крики Дис (Женщины — они всегда так) залез на своего хряка, усадил Фили перед собой: — Держись крепче! — и ускакал в холмы.  
Сначала Фили онемел от ужаса, потом привык и уже не цеплялся руками за луку седла. Затем осмелел и даже смеялся, вторя гоготу Даина, который гарцевал на вепре и кричал какие-то боевые кличи. Вскоре их догнал Торин. Он заставил своего хряка идти рядом с даиновским:  
— И что это было? Дис там рвет и мечет, Двалин не знает, как ее удержать, чтобы она тебе голову не открутила.  
— Она сама отказалась кататься, — пожал плечами Даин.  
— Даин, ты же знаешь, о чем я!  
— Не знаю. Вы у меня в гостях, я вас развлекаю, как умею. Вот, Фили нравится.  
— Нравится, — Фили погладил хряка по загривку, отчего тот фыркнул. Торин вздохнул:  
— Поехали обратно. Дис волнуется.  
— Нечего ей волноваться, он с нами. Если она хочет — может поорать, Кили там с ней не оглохнет, скорее она из-за него.  
— Кили ревет в три ручья — почему это Фили можно кататься на свинюшке, а ему нет.  
— Вот видишь — они друг друга стоят.  
Какое-то время они ехали молча, Торин потирал лоб и виски, как от головной боли, Даин крепко обнимал сидящего перед ним мальчишку, ероша ему волосы. Фили собирал букет из травинок и цветов, которые успевал сорвать на ходу.  
— Маме?  
— Ей.  
— Ладно, поехали обратно, может, успокоилась.  
Дис и правда успокоилась. Она крепко держала за руку Кили, который опять кормил боевых свиней зеленью. Она сняла Фили с седла, погладила по голове, взяла букет, вместо него вручила капустный листок, чтобы он тоже покормил голодных зверушек, и ушла на свою поляну.  
— Это и все? — не понял Даин. — Никаких нравоучений, криков и подобного?  
Торин уткнулся в плечо подошедшему к нему Двалина, негромок взвыл:  
— Нет, не все. Это такая месть, вернее, наказание — с ее точки зрения. Мальчишки теперь на нас.  
— Да? — Даин расцвел — Это ж здорово! Кили, поедем завтра на козликах кататься?  
Кили испуганно перевел взгляд на рогатых животных, которые паслись неподалеку, ткнул в их сторону зажатым в кулаке капустным листом.  
— Ага, на них.  
— А я хочу, — влез Фили и умоляюще посмотрел на Торина: — Можно? — Тот медлил с ответом, и Фили не удержался: — У нас же дома таких нет!  
— Вот именно! И если тебе понравится — учти, специально заводить рогатое стадо не будем!  
— Если ему понравится, то он найдет, не переживай, — успокоил Торина Даин.  
— Это меня и пугает. Ладно, Фили, можно.  
— Ну, только если с вами, — важно сообщил Кили, обстоятельно обдумав свой ответ.  
— С нами, — Даин взлохматил ему волосы и довольно улыбнулся.  
Но в тот раз покататься на козлах не получилось. Торин получил срочное послание от Балина из Синих гор, и они уехали на следующий день, хотя Даин и предлагал Дис с мальчишками остаться у него погостить хотя бы месяц. Дис качала головой, глядя на серое лицо брата, и рвалась домой вместе с ним.

Вскоре, правда, пришло еще одно послание от Балина, читая которое, Торин светлел лицом. Дис, которая стояла рядом с ним и теребила воротник куртки, выдохнула:  
— Ну что?  
— Все в порядке, все нормально, от орков они отбились, с людьми договорились, можно не торопиться.  
— Ну и слава Махалу! Но к Даину возвращаться уже не будем.  
— Надо было тебе с мальчишками там остаться, а не мчаться со мной наперегонки с ветром.  
— Ничего, он бы их окончательно разбаловал, как будто мне вас с Двалином, Балином и Бофуром мало. Так что получилось к лучшему.  
Теперь, когда спешить было незачем, они ехали медленно, наслаждаясь отличной погодой и пользуясь передышкой, неожиданным подарком судьбы, ведь можно было немного забыть о делах. Мальчишки бегали по полянам, на которых они останавливались на обед или ночлег. Торин дымил трубкой и играл с ними, показывая, как метать тот самый ножичек, подарок Даина. Кили требовал у него сказок на ночь и все переживал, что так и не смог запомнить имена всех воинов Дарина, а Фили не хочет ему подсказывать. Дис смотрела на закаты и любовалась мирным Торином.

А потом они увидели ее — первую гору из целой гряды, которая полукольцом охватывала их маленькое королевство.  
— Мы дома? — Кили свешивался с руки Торина и крутил головой.  
— Почти, — важно сообщил Фили.  
— Почти? — возмутился Кили и тут же надулся. Дорога ему уже надоела, он хотел увидеть друзей, побегать без всяких запретов, потому в что в пути только найдешь что-нибудь интересное, как опять надо собираться и ехать дальше.  
— Еще полдня по этой дороге, что огибает Неприступную, — и мы будем дома. Вот только заедем к людям, надо бы купить кое-что. Не ной, Кили, мы ненадолго.  
Кили важно кивнул, разрешая королю заглянуть по делам в поселок. Дис потом не раз припоминала ту остановку, Торин каждый раз бледнел, а Фили виновато склонял голову — хотя виноват и не был.  
Дис осталась с обозом, отправив своих мужчин за покупками. Кили ехал на руках Торина, Фили крепко держался за ладонь Двалина и вертел головой. Они обошли всю ярмарку, на которую очень удачно попали, кое-что прикупили, пополнили запасы овощей и зелени, даже яблок купили, хотя Фили свое сразу же отдал Кили, который умял оба. А потом на окраине поселка увидели целое стадо горных козлов, которые мирно паслись на лугу, а возле загона стоял он.  
— Козлик Махала! — ахнул Кили, спрыгнул с рук Торина и помчался к нему, размахивая огрызками в обеих ладошках.  
— Не трогай, — Торин едва успел поймать его возле забора из трех жердей. Кили поник, но не сдался: уронив огрызки яблок зверю под копыта (козел тут же слизнул их длинным языком) он водил руками по воздуху перед его мордой, повторяя очертания, гладя через воздух; Фили, затаив дыхание, стоял рядом. Торин как-то лихорадочно дышал, словно не мог поверить своим глазам. Величественное животное, громадное, выше всех козлов, которых он когда-либо видел, с белоснежной шерстью, трижды закрученными спиралью рогами, было привязано несколькими веревками за шею и опутано сетью.  
Местные мальчишки, которые крутились неподалеку, тут же примчались, ревниво посматривая, чтобы дикие гномы не увели козлов. Но потом, сообразив, что воровать те не будут, стали хвастаться.  
— Его только сегодня привели. Неделю ловили, сегодня, наконец, получилось. Правда, Рыжий Ник сломал себе ногу, когда поднимался за ним на кручу, а братьям Бобберам он сам врезал — одному рогами, другому копытами. Да и дед Сагрик тоже упал, сломал себе несколько ребер, когда пытался накинуть на него сеть. Остальные охотники тоже получили, кого он на стену швырнул, кому рогами наподдал. Страшный зверь, правда?  
— Правда, — одним губами согласился Двалин, который стоял за спиной друга. — Торин, ну, что будем делать?  
— А это же правда козлик Махала, правда? Помнишь, нам Балин рассказывал, — Кили на миг обернулся к Фили и начал шептать, благоговейно глядя на козла: — Животное Махала велико и грозно. Это великий горный козел, рога которого — золотистый оникс, сверкающий на солнце, перевитый в тугие спирали и напоенный светом, так что может светить даже ночью; глаза его — два опала, которые мерцают в темноте и сверкают разноцветными искрами, становясь то огненными, то черно-синими, словно ночь, из которой когда-то пришел по зову Отца. — Он все шептал слова старой легенды, а взрослые гномы за его спиной молча стояли и слушали. Местные мальчишки, которые сначала галдели, припоминая все подробности поимки козла, тоже притихли. — Копыта его из ночного гагата и оставляют за собой угольный след, если ты сможешь его найти. И шерсть, белая, нежная, молочная, как облака, которые цепляются за вершины гор, по которым козел катает своего Всадника. — В полной тишине он обернулся к дяде: — Так ведь, Торин? Я же ничего не напутал, правда?  
Торин погладил его по волосам:  
— Правда, все правда, ты молодец. Малыш, пойдем, нужно его выкупить и отпустить обратно, иначе Махал расстроится без своего питомца, как ему ездить по крутым склонам?  
— Нет, — Кили мотнул головой, вцепился в нижнюю жердь. — Я буду здесь, смотреть на козлика. Пожалуйста.  
— Фили, присмотри за братом. И не суйтесь к нему — без голов останетесь, — Торин поспешил к пастуху, который был хозяином стада.  
— Глупые детские сказки, — фыркнули местные мальчишки, хотя только что слушали его с открытыми ртами. — Все это выдумки.  
— Ну и пусть выдумки, какая разница, — спокойно сказал Фили, видя, что Кили собирается то ли разреветься от обиды за козла и Махала, то ли полезть в драку — а драться толком он еще не умел. — Он все равно красивый. И лучше всех.  
— И дикий, — фыркнул кто-то. — Необъезженный, неприрученный. Бесполезный!  
— Потому что на нем только Махал может кататься! — возмутился Кили, не обращая внимания на брата, который дергал его за рукав.  
— Ничего не только он! — кто-то из мальчишек тоже обиделся. — Мы вот тоже сейчас как прокатимся!  
— Он привязан, — его приятели были более благоразумными.  
— Ну и что, хоть залезем! Отойди! — Мальчишка заторопился к животному, неловко толкнул Фили, и тот кубарем полетел вперед — под жердь и прямо под ноги горному козлу.  
— Фили, вылезай! — почему-то шепотом позвал его брат, а Фили ужасе смотрел на громадные черные копыта перед собой и не мог шевельнуться. — Фили!  
От его пронзительного крика козел наклонил голову, и Фили, боясь что он сейчас будет бить ногой, уцепился за витой рог, вмиг оказался на спине зверя, сам не поняв, как смог туда залезть.  
— Фили, слезай! — орали уже все мальчишки, боясь то ли за него, то ли за себя.  
Фили бы и слез, но зацепился шнуром штанов за колючую сетку, которая покрывала козла, как броня.  
— Слезай сейчас же!  
— Я зацепился!  
Кто-то из мальчишек кинул ему ножик, чтобы отрезал шнурок, но Фили не успел его поймать. Он только заметил, как мелькнуло лезвие, сверкнули неподалеку золотые монеты в руке Торина, который ссыпал их хозяину в ладонь, а потом ветер ударил в лицо и Фили зажмурился, инстинктивно сжав руки на полированных солнцем и ветром рогах.  
— Фили! — крик Кили, мальчишек, Торина и Двалина, которые бежали к нему, потонул в грохоте десятков копыт.  
Козел Махала, стряхнув оковы, мчался домой, уводя за собой все стадо.  
Фили обернулся — и увидел разноцветные спины козлов, которые скакали за ним, то ли догоняя, то ли просто стремясь на волю. Не спрыгнуть, не упасть. Оставалось только крепко держаться. Да и то руки соскальзывали с рогов, и он уцепился в густую, пахнущую полынью и дымом шерсть. А потом под ними оказались отвесные скалы, и он зажмурился, не в силах смотреть вниз. Лишь прижался к шее козла, чувствуя, как под его шкурой двигаются мышцы и бьется сердце, и застыл.

А потом его замерзших рук коснулись теплые ладони и знакомый голос сказал:  
— Ну все, отпускай,  
— Дядя, — Фили наконец-то открыл глаза, но вместо Торина увидел незнакомого гнома. Рыжий, как огонь, с черными роскошными бородой и усами, он сверкал голубыми глазами и весело хмурил брови.  
— Привет, малыш. Ты как здесь оказался? — Он ждал ответа, а у Фили язык отнялся, он даже рта открыть не мог, лишь не сводил с незнакомца глаз, и ему казалось, что тот светится изнутри. — Так замерз, что говорить не можешь? Руки вон, ледяные, слезай, пойдем греться. Милая, — незнакомец обернулся, крикнул в сторону каменного дома, который врастал в скалу, увитую зеленью, — у нас гости, юный гном!  
На пороге тут же появилась высокая гномка с зелеными глазами в зеленом же одеянии с венком живых цветов на волосах. Увидев Фили, она тут же всплеснула руками, подбежала к нему:  
— Ты как тут…  
— На козле прискакал, — оборвал ее незнакомец, на миг обернувшись к ней и сверкнув глазами. — Погрей молока, что ли, он замерз. А ты слезай, отпускай уже, козлик тоже устал, пока бежал сюда. — Фили смотрел на свои пальцы, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в шерсть козла, который косил на него синим глазом, но стоял смирно. Он с трудом разогнул пальцы и всхлипнул, когда незнакомец стащил его вниз и поставил на землю. — Вот и умница. И как же тебя звать?  
— Фили, к вашим услугам, — он слегка поклонился, едва удерживаясь на подгибающихся ногах и все порываясь опять схватиться за теплый мех козла, который не успел уйти.  
— Фили, значит. А меня Тамар* зовут, я тоже к твоим… — он повел Фили, придерживая за плечи, в дом. Там он усадил его перед очагом на теплые шкуры и принялся растирать его руки. Потом возле них появилась зеленоглазая гномка, которая протянула кружку, но увидела, как дрожат его пальцы.  
— Бедный малыш, испугался?  
Фили покачал головой.  
— Ну и правильно, настоящим гномом вырастешь. — Тамар накинул ему на плечи пушистое одеяло и потеплее укутал ноги. — Это, кстати, моя жена, Кеми*. Ты пей, согреешься.  
— Спасибо, — он почти обнял кружку, пахнущую медом и стал глотать. Молоко разливалось в животе приятным теплом.  
Когда он допил и немного согрелся, перестав стучать зубами и дрожать пальцами, Кеми уложила его на шкуру и сказала:  
— Ты полежи пока, я сейчас обед приготовлю, мы с Тамаром не ждали гостей. Потерпишь немного?  
Фили кивнул, а потом исправился:  
— Подожду, я не голодный, спасибо. Мне бы домой. Вы мне дорогу покажете?  
— Дорогу? — Кеми удивилась и растерянно пожала плечами. — Тамар? Покажешь мальчику дорогу?  
— А какая тебе дорога нужна?  
— Вниз.  
— Любая дорога ведет и вверх, и вниз, — серьезно сказал Тамар, присаживаясь рядом.  
— Чтобы я мог спуститься домой, в Синие горы. Или хотя бы в поселок людей у Неприступной. Там братик остался, и мама, и дяди — Торин, Двалин…  
— А как ты сюда попал-то?  
Фили рассказал про козла, который непонятно как освободился от веревок и сбежал о людей. При упоминании последних Тамар нахмурился, и Фили поспешил сказать, что люди и так получили по заслугам за то, что ловили козла Махала, а дядя его купил и хотел выпустить на волю, но он сбежал раньше, чем Торин успел вернуться.  
— Дядя?  
— Да, Торин. Он правитель гномов Синегорья, вы наверняка про него слышали.  
— Слышал, — с непонятной усмешкой сказал Тамар.  
— Он хороший. И воин, и правитель, и кузнец, и… — Тамар странно на него смотрел, и Фили решил, что он ему не верит. — Он у врат Мории сражался и победил, и гномы с ним победили! И мама плакала, когда он вернулся — от радости плакала, что вернулся. И Балин говорил, что он — тот, за кем гномы пойдут в бой, кого назовут королем. А еще он добрый! И еще… — Фили ерошил волосы, что бы придумать, как доказать Тамару, что Торин лучше всех, и укололся заколкой. — И вот что он мне сковал! У брата такая же, только поменьше, — он стянул с волос украшение и протянул ее Тамару.  
— Красивая, — оценил тот. — Долговечная. Настоящая гномская работа. И тебя научил?  
— Ну, — Фили замялся. — Начал.  
— Это хорошо. Пойдем проверим, пока Кеми обед готовит.  
Он крепко держал его за руку, вводя в кузницу. В ней было светло от заглядывающего в окна солнца, инструменты стояли в рядок у одной стены, у другой висели, стояли и лежали готовые изделия. Тамар подтолкнул Фили на середину:  
— Ну, проходи, кузнец. Или ты не кузнец, а воин? Или мастер другого искусства — любишь дерево, металл, камни или глину?  
Фили провел пальцем по наковальне:  
— Я еще не выбрал.  
— Да? Иди-ка сюда.  
Тамар подозвал его к выстроенным в ряд мечам, топорам, копьям и прочим видам оружия, зачем-то щелкнул пальцем над двуручником:  
— Что скажешь?  
— Очень… — Фили тронул меч, легко провел по лезвию вниз, повторяя узор, и не заметил внимательного взгляда хозяина.  
— Как?  
— Красиво. Торин любит такие мечи. А Двалин предпочитает топоры, носит их за спиной.  
— А ты?  
— А мне Даин вот что подарил, — Фили выудил из кармана ножичек в футляре.  
— Яблоки чистишь?  
— Не, я не люблю яблоки. Но иногда чищу, для Кили, он их обожает. Торин разрешает играть в «ножички» или метать его в мишень. Я даже попадаю, иногда выигрываю у него. Но он мне поддается, хотя и говорит, что играет честно.  
— Ну-ка, метни, вон, в полку, где коробочки стоят.  
Фили, толком даже не замахнувшись, пустил ножик левой рукой, и он зазвенел, дрожа в торце полки.  
— Очень даже. Ну-ка, давай, я тоже попробую.  
Тамар вместо ножичка запустил туда же кинжал, взятый возле двуручника. И попал, но полка с грохотом упала вниз, из коробок тут же посыпались разноцветные камни. Он цокнул языком, стал горстями сгребать их, пытаясь сложить обратно в посуду, но коробки то и дело переворачивались, а камни смешивались:  
— Помоги, а?  
Фили то придерживал коробки, то подавал Тамару рассыпавшиеся драгоценности, вытаскивая их из-под стола и стула, наковальни, за оружием, в углу и даже из-под ног хозяина.  
— Вы ювелир, да? Или находите камни и граните их?  
— И то, и другое, — усмехнулся тот, поглядывая, как Фили любуется сапфиром. — Красивый?  
— Как мамины глаза. — Тот если и удивился, вида не подал. — Такие же глубокие и солнечные.  
— А у твоего Торина?  
— А у него чуть темнее, грозовые, когда он сердится, и как ясное небо, когда смотрит вперед. Вот как это камень, — Фили вытащил из коробки еще один сапфир, который цветом чуть отличался от первого камня.  
— А у твоего брата?  
— У него карие глаза. — Тамар вытащил из другой коробки гиацинт, показал Фили, но он покачал головой и рассмеялся: — Темно-карие. Не камни — вишенки, которые так любит.  
— Понятно.  
— А для чего вам столько? Или вы собираете камни?  
— Собираю? Да нет, вот, хозяйке своей хотел сделать подарок, но все никак не могу подобрать. камень для диадемы. Вот такой… да где ж этот рисунок? А вот, старый вариант, черновик, — он показал несколько раз исправленный рисунок будущего украшения. Фили с минуту рассматривал его, потом вытащил из кучи драгоценностей травянисто-зеленый изумруд, положил на место камня в схеме и улыбнулся:  
— Пойдет под цвет ее глаз, — он нащупал уголек и дорисовал несколько волнистых изогнутых линий, украсив строгий геометрический рисунок изящными листьями с завитушками. — Ой, простите, я увлекся и испортил.  
Тамар задумчиво смотрел на измененную схему и щипал себя за ус.  
— Не стоит извиняться, получилось хорошо, вполне в духе Кеми, которая все время с этими цветами… А если взять еще парочку изумрудов, помельче да посветлее, можно даже желтых, то выйдет очень даже интересно … Хм… Спасибо.  
Фили смущенно пожал плечами:  
— Пожалуйста.  
— А теперь идем кушать, хозяйка нас уже два раза звала.  
Фили побежал вперед, а Тамар ставил коробки на другую полку и все думал о подарке.

Кили лежал в пыли, поднятой копытами многочисленного стада, смотрел на Неприступную, куда козел Махала унес Фили, и тихо, сорвав голос, звал брата. Подбежавший Торин поднял его с земли и велел Двалину, который застыл за спиной каменным изваянием, когда стало понятно, что бежать и догонять слишком поздно:  
— Идем к нашим.  
Пастух тут же подбежал, заголосил, обвиняя их в том, что они увели у него стадо. Торин, одной рукой прижимая к себе племянника, который горько и безутешно рыдал, другой остановил друга:  
— Думайте, что говорите! Мы стояли рядом, как я мог его отвязать?  
— Ну, мальчишка ваш… — пролепетал тот. Двалин придушил бы этого гада, но внимательно следил за тем, как на склонах горы рассеивается стадо. Белое пятнышко вожака куда-то исчезло, смешавшись с низкими облаками.  
— Мальчишка? — Торин так посмотрел на пастуха, что тот заткнулся и сгорбился. — Двалин, идем.  
Возле обоза он вручил Дис икающего и всхлипывающего Кили, который уже не мог плакать, пробормотал:  
— Езжайте домой, нас не ждите, — развернулся и зашагал к Неприступной.  
— Торин! Что случилось, Торин? Где Фили, почему вы… Куда вы?  
— На гору, искать его, его горный козел туда на спине унес, — кратко пояснил Двалин, наматывая на плечо веревку.  
— Что? — она захлебнулась вопросом, но Двалин отмахнулся и пошел за другом.  
Они облазили все склоны, по которым скакало стадо козлов, потом соседние, забрались туда, где было хотя бы какое-то подобие троп и где они могли пройти, цепляясь за ветки сухих деревьев и осыпающиеся камни. Они сорвали голос, зовя Фили; высмотрели все глаза, так что скоро они стали слезиться, отчего проклятые тропы на узких обрывах двоились.  
Ближе к вечеру они ненадолго остановились, чтобы отдышаться и осмотреться. Двалин, отводя взгляд от уставшего, серого, выдохшегося Торина, тихо сказал:  
— Торин, нужно отдохнуть, иначе мы сами тут свалимся. Вряд ли мы его найдем…  
— Найдем! — упрямо заявил Торин.  
— Я имею ввиду, что нужно передохнуть, потому что так, полуослепшие, запыхавшиеся, мы можем его не заметить.  
Через три перевала и две ложные надежды (они приняли за Фили сначала маленький ручеек с песчаном дном, а потом и светлый, непонятно как тут оказавшийся камень), Двалин выдохнул, утирая пот со лба и слезы с глаз:  
— Может, это и правда козел Махала, тот разозлился, и Фили стал ценой за его…  
— Не смей. Махал не будет требовать жизнь ребенка за чужие грехи! Он же Создатель, он знает, каково это — творить и растить детей! Он не мог.  
— Значит, это просто козел, который унес Фили. И хорошо, если мальчишка успел с него спрыгнуть в подходящий момент, а если он скинул его…  
Он не успел договорить, потому что осунувшийся Торин, который только что без сил стоял, привалившись к скале, уже держал меч у его горла:  
— Даже думать не смей, что мы не найдем его.  
— Торин, прекрати!  
— Не хорони его раньше времени!  
— Торин, да успокойся ты. — Двалин сжал лезвие меча рукой, отводя от шеи. — Не думай, что ты один его любишь, мне тоже страшно найти его не…  
Торин выдохнул, отодвинулся и вложил оружие в ножны.  
— Прости.  
— Давай еще поищем, пока не стемнело окончательно. Спуститься мы уже не успеем, по темени ноги переломаем, так что ночевать придется здесь, но пока еще можно, пока еще видно…  
Не успели они пройти и двадцати шагов, как сверкнула молния и полил ледяной дождь.  
— Махал в кузнице молотом работает, — пробормотал Торин давнюю присказку, древнюю легенду.  
Вернуться вниз или продолжить поиски они уже не могли — одно неверное движение, один ошибочный шаг — и можно съехать к подножию, но в сломанном виде. Пришлось ночевать в небольшой расселине, которая почти не нависала над ними крышей, и капли стекали прямо на головы. Костер тоже развести не удалось — поблизости не было ни одного дерева, ни одного приличного кустарника, лишь мокрый ковыль, который веревками опутывал ноги. Двалин похлопал Торин по плечу, но тот так посмотрел на него дикими в свете сверкнувшей молнии глазами на белом лице, что Двалин отшатнулся. Правда, прижался поближе к другу, чтобы не закоченеть, и потому расслышал тихие слова.  
Торин молился Махалу за своего мальчика.  
Они вышли на поиски, как только дождь утих, забрезжил рассвет, и худо-бедно можно было рассмотреть землю, чтобы не сломать ноги при первом же шаге. Найти Фили живым они уже не надеялись, хоть и не говорили об этом друг другу: если он и сумел как-то слезть с козла и уцелеть, не сломать себе ничего и не погибнуть от боли, то просто замерз под холодным дождем — ночь выдалась на редкость холодной. Торин, спотыкаясь и покачиваясь, медленно шел вперед по размытой тропинке, а потом вдруг резко обернулся:  
— Двалин.  
— Да?  
— Как я скажу Кили про брата? Я смогу сообщить про него Дис, ее мужу, смогу сказать даже себе, но Кили… Как сказать ему?  
— Торин. — Друга хотелось успокоить, но он не знал, как, да и вообще не был уверен, что это возможно. Двалин с трудом сглотнул и предложил: — Если хочешь, я могу попытаться.  
— Нет, он тебе все равно не поверит. Я скажу… Но как?  
Он оступился на мокрых камнях и поехал вниз, правда, скоро сумел уцепиться за неподвижный валун. Двалин поспешил к нему, осторожно лавируя между ненадежными камнями:  
— Живой?  
— Да. Смотри, — Торин, поднявшись на ноги и кое-как отряхнувшись, указал на ровную площадку, которая раскинулась как раз перед валуном, задержавшим его падение в бездну.  
— Пещера. На медведя хочешь нарваться?  
— Какой медведь, Двалин, — покачал головой Торин, тихо подходя к ее входу. — Мне, когда мы только пришли в Синегорье, старожилы рассказывали о заброшенном селении гномов и месте, где они благодарили Махала. Это оно.  
— Торин, ты думаешь?.. — Двалин шагнул за ним в пещеру.  
Медведя там не оказалось, как и летучих мышей. В дальнем углу небольшой пещерки, низкой, там что приходилось наклоняться, что-то белело. Торин дошел до светлого пятна первым и тут же упал на колени. Двалин, потеряв голос, в один шаг оказался рядом.  
Густой шерстью в полумраке белел маленький, еще без рожек, козленок. Он крепко спал, касаясь пушистым боком скалы. Впрочем, между ним и камнем сумел вклиниться еще один малыш — гномий. Фили, обняв животное, практически лежал на его мягком боку, положив под щеку ладошку.  
Торин дрожащей рукой почти коснулся лица Фили, ощутил его дыхание кожей и тут же прижал его к себе, стискивая до хруста в ребрах. Тот полузадушенно охнул, открыл глаза и обрадовался:  
— Дядя!  
Торин не отвечал, лишь прижимал мальчишку к себе, мотая его из стороны в сторону, то касаясь губами его лица и волос, то тыкаясь ему в плечо и как-то утробно вздыхая.  
— Торин, — Фили смотрел на него удивленными голубыми глазами и робко улыбался, ловя ртом воздух.  
Двалин, осевший при виде малыша на землю, закурил трубку, которая каким-то чудом оказалась в кармане, задымил и пробурчал, едва улыбаясь замерзшими губами:  
— Торин, отпусти его, задушишь ведь.  
Тот ослабил хватку, то ли услышав друга, то ли разобрав заполошное дыхание Фили. Впрочем, сам гноменок отодвигаться от Торина не спешил. Он только проводил подскочившего от их шума козленка, который тут же исчез из пещеры, взглядом и тут же повис на шее дяди, пряча лицо ему куда-то в подмышку.  
— Идем домой.  
Торин так и не спустил Фили с рук, Двалин шел позади, белый козленок скакал перед ними, указывая дорогу, а Фили все рассказывал про Тамара и Кеми, которые его накормили, обогрели, успокоили. Красочно описывал их дом, кузницу хозяина с кучей оружия и украшений. Кеми все показывала ему свои цветы и деревья, угостила яблоками, но он же их не любит, вот и лежит одно до сих пор в кармане — для Кили. Рассказал, как Тамар вчера ближе к вечеру решился сделать диадему для своей жены и звонко стучал в кузнице, а Фили тихонько пробрался туда, потому что уж очень он был похож на Торина.  
— А как ты в пещере оказался?  
— Не знаю, Тамар сказал, что покажет дорогу, уложил спать, а проснулся я уже здесь.  
Торин и Двалин переглядывались, качали головами, но ничего не говорили.  
— А вы как меня нашли?  
— Как-как, искали и нашли, — выдохнул Двалин. — И вообще, давай уже ко мне, у Торина сейчас руки отвалятся.  
— Может, я сам, у меня же ноги не болят.  
— Нет уж, я тебя понесу, а то опять…  
— Что опять?  
— Ничего. Иди сюда.  
— Ой, а что такое колется?  
Он удивленно полез в карман, вытащил сначала даиновский нож, а потом две пряжки.  
— Ух ты, как красиво.  
Двалин и Торин долго рассматривали их, загадочно переглядывались и качали головами.  
— Торин, что? Я их не брал, они у меня сами оказались!  
— Я верю, Фили, верю. Вот и будешь их носить. И чтобы яблоко съел.  
— Не, я же не люблю их, я лучше Кили отдам.  
— Кили и так вчера два съел.  
— Ну, хоть половинку ему можно дать?  
— Это если ты захочешь.  
— Хочу. Половинку ему и одну пряжку тоже — а зачем мне две?  
Стоило им спуститься с горы, как из-за поворота выехал их обоз. Козленок, давно ускакавший вперед, прыгал возле одной из телег, где слышался радостный визг Кили, а потом появился и он сам. Тут уж Двалину пришлось отпустить Фили, потому что сидеть на руках он уже не мог — стрелой слетел на землю и помчался навстречу брату.  
Мальчишки валялись на земле, уже отпущенные матерью после тщательного осмотра. Они поделили желтое солнечное яблоко пополам и теперь смачно им хрустели. Дис подошла к брату, прижалась к нему и всхлипнула:  
— Где вы его нашли? Куда его этот козел унес?  
— Туда, где бродят только козы, в край…К Махалу в гости.  
Они смотрели на малышей, которые пытались вдвоем усесться на белого козлика, а тот брыкался, сбрасывая их на землю.  
— Спасибо.  
Легкое облачко над Неприступной сверкнуло молнией.  
— А теперь пошли домой, нас там Балин заждался.  
— Да, идем.  
Семечки от яблока они посадили возле дома, и даже Фили ел с нее яблоки, хотя больше любовался на зелень. Пряжки росли вместе с мальчишками, не требуя замены. А волосы Фили, которые грозили потемнеть если не в материнскую породу, то хотя бы стать русыми, так и остались золотыми, словно кто-то огненной рукой погладил его по макушке.

*Имя Аулэ (Махала) на адунайском языке (языке нуменорцев) — Тамар («Кузнец»).  
* Одно из имен Йаванны, "Кементари" – квенийское и означает "Королева Земли", в "Книге Утраченных Сказаний" она также зовется Кеми.


End file.
